


New Beginnings

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Post-Canon, Romance, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: After the fall of Naraku, things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/ manga, Inuyasha, belongs to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!!!!!! Long live FANFICTION!

**Disclaimer** _ **: I,** _ wolfYLady _ **, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/ manga, Inuyasha, belongs to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!!!!!! Long live FANFICTION!** _

**_Without Further Ado:_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

Golden ochroid eyes lazily slid to the side, her eyes meeting those of her pup, the flames within his ember gaze reminding her more and more of his father. Walking confidently he made his way into the study, the other lords turning to look at the intruder. He stood in all his regal and stoic glory.

An elegantly sculpted eyebrow shooting to her silvery bangs, predatory eyes zeroing in on the small figure standing in the doorway. Sapphire eyes searching around the room in a shy manner, her aura was bright with pure spiritual energy. “First the child and now a miko. Don’t tell me you plan to mate that  _thing_ ,” she sighed.

There was no reply only the narrowing on his eyes as the miko blushed several shades of red in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

“Run along pup; I have matters to attend to,” there was another sigh as she shooed him away in a careless motion of her hand.

“This one has come to relieve you of such obligations,” he stated matter of factly while making his way to the desk.

“Hmm,” surprised flashed within her eyes before a smirk pulled at her red painted lips. Ochroid eyes turning to the three lords positioned on the other side of the desk.

“Lady Natsuki?” One asked in what seemed to be in concern.

“I resign, my son Sesshomaru will be taking over from here,” standing she squeezed Sesshomaru’s arm before whispering lowly. “It's about time, your father had every intention of you ruling after him,”

“My apologies for the long wait,” he then took her previous place behind the desk.

Walking towards the human Natsuki paused meeting the miko’s defiant sapphire gaze. Taking a sniff of the girl her brow shot into her bangs, this miko smelt more demon than human. “Watch yourself miko,” Natsuki growled lowly, just enough for her to hear.

Sapphire eyes narrowed. “Good day,  _Lady_ Natsuki,” she all but spat.

A humored huff left Natsuki, a smirk in place before taking her leave of the room.

“As you have just witnessed this Sesshomaru is now the Lord of the Western Lands,”

“Congratulations,” an older ookami youkai, Odakai, beamed. Tan skin wrapped tautly around powerful muscles making up his lean physique. Grinning at Sesshomaru his ice blue eyes twinkled happily. The demon showed far more emotion than those around him, it could have to do with him being a wolf. On his form, he dressed in a dark gray haori with an overlapping white and pale gray floral design while his hakamas were burgundy in color. Brown wolf fur was laid over his shoulders while his black hair, held in a high ponytail, fell loosely upon it.

Another Lord, Tsuyoi, raised his saki filled bowl in the air. The demon was massive in size with bulging muscles dressed in a red kimono with golden sakura blossoms scattered on the fabric, an orange haori rest on his shoulders almost hiding the sword at his hip. Golden brown hair fell shaggily to his brows stopping just before his dark pink sunset colored eyes that were made all the more bright looking with the large dark red stripe that marked each cheek. This demon fit his species to a ‘T’ as a bear youkai.

“As western lord, this Sesshomaru hereby petition the council to instate a fifth member,”

“Are you mad?” A serpent-like demon growled. “You are barely even lord, and you bring up this nonsense,” The lord of the south, Kasai, exclaimed. The youkai was built like a snake, slender with shining ebony hair that fell like ink against his backside. A layered kimono consisting of purple and black with bright green ivy leaves lining the sleeves and shoulders. Deep violet eyes lined by pink markings, narrowed heatedly. He, unlike many of his Hebi brethren, was small, even while being a dragon-serpent hybrid.

“No,” ember eyes narrowing at the insult.

“Then who is it you are supporting?” He hissed.

Kagome stepped around the desk to stand next to Sesshomaru. “This is the Shikon Miko,”

Everyone's eyes widened. “So this is the girl that saved all of Japan?” Tsuyoi asked leaning forward while grabbing for more saki.

A light shade of pink colored her nose as she nodded quickly.

“I've heard so much about you,” Odakai beamed.

“Good things I hope,” she smiled kindly.

“Of course, you were very brave. All of you were in fact,” his eyes slid to Sesshomaru. “Had you taken over as your father wanted, sooner, you could have used his armies and allies in extension,”

“There was no need. This one and the miko were more than capable,” again Kagome blushed. Yes, it had been their combined attacks that helped destroy Naraku, but he didn't need to say it like that. The way he said it, made it sound as if they were an item. Besides it was a group effort, she couldn't have done it without her friends.

“I'll agree to your proposition,” Odakai said with a wink in Kagome's direction.

“Seconded,” Tsuyoi said with a gesture of his bowl before taking a drink.

“No!” Kasai roared while standing from his seat. “This is absolute madness! I will not stand for it! There should only be four,”

“But there have been five in the past,” Tsuyoi pointed. “More than once there has come a time when a member of our society has risen in standing in such a way that the populous respect their decisions. As in the case of Midoriko for instance,”

Odakai nodded. “She is a strong miko and can speak for those unclaimed to us, as well as break any ties,” he eyed Kasai, the Hebi demon, on more than one occasion tried manipulating the votes in his favor or a tie so that the voting would be moot.

The Hebi growled.

“Three to one. From this day forth, The miko Kagome shall be the fifth member of this council,” Sesshomaru nodded.

Sitting on an empty pillow, Kagome smiled. She was now apart of The Demon Council: a group of the most powerful demons all of which being a ruler of the four main territories: North, East, South, and West. There were several other courts that were beneath them, but in the end, they all answered to the Demon Council that set about the laws for all demon kind for those that lived, left and entered Japan. After a lengthy conversation with Sesshomaru, she had decided the best way to make a difference would be from a position within the council, this way she could speak for the humans in which the council's decisions affected. 

Kagome had been determined to join ever since discovering she was unable to go back to her time. If she couldn't go back, she would make a life, and name for herself here.

Standing Kasai hissed at Kagome.

Expanding her aura, pink and white hues of rekai danced along her skin picking up her hair. “Do we have a problem,  _Lord_ Kasai?”

Violet eyes narrowed before he turned, leaving the room with an audible ‘ _huff_.’

* * *

 

**~o.O~O.o~**

Metal gleamed as it soared towards its target only to miss. In a swirl of speed crystalline eyes slide sideways to gaze at their attacker. This was merely training, but the danger was real enough, and the scars were not something that was desired. This was all for his future goal.

“I met your woman today,” Odakai smirked watching as Kouga faulted in his landing. The younger ookami was forced to roll out of the way to avoid the repeated attack. “She’s been appointed to be the fifth in the council after Sesshomaru took the title of Western Lord,”

Even though Kouga was doing a good job of avoiding the blades, his mind was obviously elsewhere, undoubtedly with the miko. And Odakai could understand why. Upon seeing her, he had already approved of the woman that had captured his son’s attention; she had a strength to her that most within the courts lacked, they used words and status to intimidate an opponent, whereas she didn't need to as her prowes was enough to enforce her threats.

“That’s enough for now,”

Kouga nodded.

“Take a break, you seem to have enough things on your mind,” again Kouga nodded before turning away from the springs. A hand moving to rub his tender shoulder. His mind wondered as he walked the stone path. This was all for  _her_

Kouga had long since grown tired of waiting for his happiness. He refused to take Ayame as his mate, the crazed bitch only desiring him for his title or future title, and the power it entailed. There was also the fact she was nowhere near his equal as a proper mate should be. Everything he desired for in a mate were things she was either not, or incapable of doing, as he had decided years ago whom would be his mate. Sure at first his claim had been superficial become of her abilties, he had no desire for a real attachment at the time, but he quickly came to love her and desire only her as his chosen.

Stripping off the damaged armor and furs from his person he slipped into the heated spring. A heavy sigh passed his lips as taut muscles relaxed under the heat. His mind continuous on its path as thoughts raced around his future, but mostly the part that involved  _her_.

Kagome; the infamous Shikon miko, new Lady of the royal courts, and now princess of the reclaimed Western lands. The woman was strong-willed, intelligent, and powerful. Of all the women he had ever seen she was the only one he could ever call perfect.

She was everything he desired as a mate, more so in fact, and the driving force for his current training.

Closing his eyes, he was met with a vision of his beauty. Pools of sparkling blue twinkled with every flutter of long lashes against round cheeks, hair cascaded in a waterfall of raven waves around her heart-shaped face. Pouty pink lips pulled up to show a dazzling smile and heat gathered at her cheeks. Skin the color of peaches and cream tautly encased her shapely frame looking as if it were as soft as silk.

She was perfection: powerful, feared, worshiped and she had just earned her place within the demon council, unlike others who had been born into the position. Every day she proved just how amazing she truly was, after all, she was no ordinary human woman.

He admired her as much as he loved her.

It came back to her; the driving force for his continuous determination to prove himself to her and amongst those within the courts. He would show that he deserved his status and not because it was his birthright. He wanted to earn the title 'Lord of the East.'

Kagome would be the one he took as his mate, the only one he could even possibly think to chain himself to. But she would never be his shackles just as he would never desire to imprison her. Since the beginning, he had found himself drawn to the miko. No other had ever affected him in such a way, his beast that he had never struggled with, would nearly take over if her scent was on the wind. His beast clawed at the surface in her presence, he wanted her. And it made sense when he finally pieced it together, he didn't want to runt with her nor did Kouga want a simple mating: he wanted forever. Kagome was his reason for living; his purpose of existence. It was meant to be, his soul soared in a way he had only heard about in stories. She was his soulmate, and it had always been his destiny to love her.

Now all he had to do was convince her that his love was real and he would have everything he’s ever wanted. But not yet, he needed to be stronger for both of them.

* * *

**~o.O~O.o~ Years later ~o.O~O.o~**

Looking at her reflection, Kagome sighed. The woman before her, although looking like it, didn’t feel like her. Those were her eyes and face but she was dressed like one of the ladies in the courts, layers of fabric purposefully hung from her shoulders while restricting her movements. The ends of the red silk kimono faded to violet leaving the white embellished flower to stand in contrast to the coloring, a blue obi with silver petals tied tight to define her waist.

The clothes were not at all helping in her growing soar mood, but that had been growing for years now. Then again how else do you react when your humanity has been ripped away from you, and you're forced to become what you wanted to rid the world of? The day after Naraku’s demise Kagome left the battlefield changed, many would say for the better. But not her, she was stuck between two worlds in which she belonged to neither. She was the only one of her kind; the embodiment of the  _Shikon no tama_.  Forever unchanging in the sea of time.

Everyone had changed but her, she still looked like the eighteen-year-old from her shard hunting days, not the twenty plus something she was supposed to be by now-probably close to thirty at this point. Being with demons for so long she had lost track very quickly of her actual age as there was no point in keeping track. But with that thought in mind, she would have to do some math next time she went to visit Sango and Miroku.

At this point, so many things had changed, mainly those she considered family. She'd established that she and Inuyasha could only ever be friends and now thought of him as a brother. He regularly visited her at the palace keeping her up to date with their friends and himself. Though offered to live in the palace, as he was technically the “prince” of the west, Inuyasha had remained in Edu where he protected it in memory of Kikyo.

Miroku and Sango were just as busy with rebuilding the once destroyed Taijiya village. It has continued to grow thanks to the fighting school lead by the two. Even so, they had married, having had twins right away, a son, then a daughter, and now they were awaiting their fifth child.

The neko Kirara could be found near the village forever loyal to Sango even if she had taken a mate and now had countless kittens. When they were old enough, Kagome debated asking the neko if she could claim one as a companion, but that wouldn't be for some time as neko’s, like her, aged so slowly.

The opening of her door had her look away from the mirror only to be greeted by her son. Fiery copper hair fell to his brow just barely stopping before his bright jade eyes. He gave her a fanged grin before walking over to her. “The carriage is ready mother,” he said while walking up to her to give her a hug. The thirteen looking boy came up past her shoulder, soon he would be taller than her, but he still tucked his head under her chin as she played with his hair. Behind him, his fox tail swayed happily. He wore royal green hakamas and a white haori with overlapping blue flame embellished on the shoulders and sleeves. Shippo looked very much the young lord he’d become while living in the palace and as a member of Sesshomaru’s pack.

“Alright Shippo, let's not keep the others waiting,” he nodded before taking her hand. Shippo had grown so much, he was no longer the little tike that would jump into her arms. He still enjoyed getting attention, but he was growing up. That again could be because of her adoption of him following demon rituals, he usually would be aging at much slower of pace, a year for every decade, but now it was every other year he made a noticeable physical growth.

Walking through the maze that was the western palace they made it outside where Sesshomaru and Rin stood waiting for them beside a carriage. Ah-Uh already attached to it, and Jaken openning the door with a servant to his right.

Rin ran up to her, now golden eyes bright. “You look beautiful Mama!” she exclaimed, her arms wrapping around Kagome’s waist in a hug that Kagome happily returned.

“As do you Rin!” The girl was at her shoulder now but still growing just like her Shippo. Gleaming dark gold topped her head to fall to her lower back while thin twin stripes lining her cheekbones in matching magenta to Sesshomaru's own. The white and purple kimono looked adorable on her with its gold flowers with pink petals and yellow obi tied around her waist.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kagome smiled to Sesshomaru.

“It is not you but this one's brother that is late,” his eyes narrowed before he gestured for her to get in.

“He’s still not here?” there was a shake of his head for her answer. Huffing she took a seat, Shippo and Rin following suit and sitting across from her. Sesshomaru was last and took the seat left to Kagome.

“Uncle ‘yasha must have a good reason,” Rin insists.

“I doubt it, he probably didn't want to come in the first place,” Shippo grunted. Kagome was thinking the same thing as he was a half-demon and most demons looked down at them much to her confusion and anger.

“But he said he would,” Rin sighed sadly. The girl had become attached to Inuyasha very quickly. Even though she was now an inu demon, because of Sesshomaru adopting her, many only saw her as a half-demon, so there were times when she wasn’t treated all too kindly but with Sesshomaru and Kagome around those that dared mistreat her, often ended up injured -or killed by Sesshomaru. Both adults adored the girl and did not care for her tears, the same easily being said in Shippo’s case.

“If he shows up, there is a carriage for him,” Sesshomaru explain making the girl smile hopefully.

“Why are we going again?” Shippo grumbled angrily. “You've left us at the palace before when you two had to attend a meeting,”

“Yes for a day or two not weeks,” Kagome insisted with a glare.

“But there is an army of guards to protect us!”

“And what would you do if there were an attack?” Turning to Sesshomaru, he didn't look up from the scroll he was reading.

“I can protect myself just fine!”

“Debatable,” ember eyes looked up in time to catch the boy sticking his tongue out at him.

“When we return your training shall be increased,”

“What!? No!” Shippo looked to Kagome for help. “Mom do something!”

“I think that's an excellent idea,” a smirk pulling at her lips.

“This isn't fair!” Shippo exclaimed arms crossed as he pouted. A glare shooting towards Rin as she giggled softly into her hand.

“You too Rin,” ember eyes glanced up in time to see the shock wash over her. And Shippo smirking as he stuck his tongue out at the girl.

“But Lord Sessho-” she didn't continue as his eyes hardened. With a whimper, she slumped in her seat. Even though Sesshomaru had adopted Rin, the girl often would slip into her old habit of calling him 'Lord Sesshomaru'.

“You have such a way with the children Sesshomaru,” Kagome laughed watching a small smirk pull at Sesshomaru’s own mouth.

The ride grew quiet from there, Kagome turning her attention to her scroll that theorizing not only the similarity in miko-ri and youki but that they were the same. The theory was advanced and even convincing, stating that miko’s are, in fact, a type of youkai with subspecies explaining the varying of exceptional ability and the effect that miko-ri had on different levels of youkai. It was a theory of course, with no actual scientific proof, Kagome saw the only way it would be proven would be with DNA analysis, and that wouldn't be possible for hundreds of years.

Turning her eyes to the clouds Kagome’s thoughts wondered on the upcoming gathering. This would be her first attendance as a council member, thankfully it wasn't being held at the Western palace, Kagome didn't know if she could handle the stress or high expectation. According to Sesshomaru, the gathering took place once every decade to reinforce old and new alliances among the main clans. It was good to be active in the courts, so she was constantly being told. And Sesshomaru insisted it was essential, but Kagome wasn't at all interested if it would be keeping them away from the Western palace for three or more weeks.

"Hn?" the questioning sound pulled Kagome from her thought.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" She turned looking away from the window and to the ember eyes that stared back at her.

“What’s bothering you?" He asked.

She sighed, silently cursing his keen eyes. "I was just thinking about why there hasn't been any word from the Eastern Lord in years," she told him. It wasn't a lie, she was worried about what was going on in the East. Lord Odakai was a kind demon in person and in ruling his territory, but for some reason, the Eastern Lord had been silent and avoiding any meeting for the last several years. It was unsettling because even Sesshomaru had his own concerns.

"Odakai must have his reasons," Sesshomaru explained confidently, then went back to looking at some of the paperwork that he had been doing. Things had been busy lately in the West, it is the reason they had taken the carriage instead of simply flying on Sesshomaru's youki cloud. Sesshomaru would most likely be doing paperwork most of the time they were staying at the Eastern Lord's palace, she only hope that he could finish that damn paperwork.

"Mama are we almost there?" Shippo asked a slight whine to his sleepy voice. Looking to the waking kitsune, Kagome almost laughed at the messy state of his hair.

Rin, who had also been dozing, stirred."Yeah, I'm getting restless," Rin added as she too looked at Kagome.

Before she could answer, Sesshomaru cut her off, his eyes never leaving the paper in his hand. "Look out the window," he told them pointing with his left hand towards the window.

They looked while the carriage turned. In the valley of a tall mountain was a beautiful white palace that looked more like a western styled castle than a traditional Japanese one. The palace stood at three stories in gleaming white and gold surrounded by a beautiful landscape of trees and gardens. To the far side of the valley flowed a waterfall that came from the towering mountain that curved around the palace, the water then rushed out of the valley to continue down the mountain ridge. And in the rock formation, there were cave entrances for some of the pack members and no doubt some being a way to escape if one were to attack by air.

"Wow!" both the kids said with wide-eyed amazement.

"It's almost prettier than our own," Kagome teased looking out the corner of her eyes to see Sesshomaru giving her a hard look. She laughed lightly. "I'm only teasing,"

Her only reply was a simple "Hn" as he placed away his papers and made himself ready to exit the carriage.

When they landed at the front entrance, Jaken opened the door with the servant a step behind him. Sesshomaru got out first. Kagome was second as she took Sesshomaru's hand to assist her, her attire making movement difficult. The kids then jumped out after her, they knew to behave, but it was good to get out and move about after a long trip.

They were greeted by three servants. The first went to lead Sesshomaru to meet with Odakai.

“Do you need me to go with you?” Kagome asked looking from Sesshomaru to the little demoness and back again. It was strange to her if this had anything to do with the council then she had a right to be there.

“Apologizes Lady Kagome, but Lord Odakai said it was imperative that he speak to Lord Sesshomaru when he arrived,”

Pursing her lips, Kagome nodded.

Placing a large hand on her shoulder Sesshomaru gave her a brief gentle look, a promise that he would not keep her in the dark if he found it necessary to share.

Then he left, following the small servant girl into the palace.

The second servant along with the one they brought took their things to their room, while Kagome asked the third to lead them to the gardens.

“Let’s go stretch our legs,” both children came to either side of her, Rin held her arm while Shippo took to walking close to her.

Seeing a bench amongst the roses, Kagome sat allowing the two to explore their new surroundings. She smiled sadly to herself, under the shade of a tree Shippo did his best to impress Rin with his new, redefined fox magic. There was no mistaking it, her son and daughter liked one another, though this looked only to be puppy love she knew that such feelings only had room to grow as they did. Her children were growing far too fast for her liking, but still; Kagome couldn't help but be proud of their growth.

Half an hour later passed when Kagome heard the playful cries of other children. Four bear demon children raced by her while a voice called to her from behind.

"It seems I wasn't the only one with this idea," came a mature female voice.

Kagome turned around to see a tanned woman with golden brown hair. Bright chestnut eyes smiled down at her, their bright coloring contrast to her clothing. Like Kagome, she wore four layered kimonos, the first dark pink, the second orange, the third red and the fourth was a light pink with green and brown vines, with white, red and orange flowers. The obiage being red and the obi orange. Her brown hair was pinned out of her face and fell just past her shoulders.

"Yes, I just hate keeping them inside," Kagome said with a smile as the woman came to sit beside her on the bench.

"Same, they'll destroy the room if they're in there longer than an hour," they both laughed.

“It's wonderful to see you again Lady Kagome,” the bear demoness grinned.

“Please, Lady Shurui just call me Kagome,” Kagome blushed, it still made her uncomfortable to be referred to as “Lady.”

“Only if you give me the same courtesy,” although Kagome's contact with the woman had been limited to her visits to the Northern territories. But the demoness’s mate; Lord Tsuyoi, had always spoken kindly of his mate and her neko-like curiosity. " _Once you answer one question she'll keep going,"_ She remembered the Northern Lord warning her.

“My mate has told me a great deal about you Kagome, I find myself just as curious about the woman behind the ‘Legendary Miko’ title," she looked at Kagome with an amused look and smile.

"Oh," Kagome shrank into herself, she was afraid the demons here would judge and then reject her. She wanted to make a difference now that there was nothing left for her to fight, she could do more within the council then merely wait for evil to reappear in the world again.

"Please don't be ashamed my dear! My mate Tsuyoi raved about you: ' _The strong miko that took down the wicked spider that threatened us all_ ,'” Kagome giggled as Shurui imitated the large demon with a smile. “You have most definitely earned your place on the council. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can become friends,” she beamed.

“I'd like that,” it had been so long since Kagome had had a friend. She had the kids and Sesshomaru, as well as visits from Inuyasha, but not one who she could openly conversate with about court life. Shurui was different, she knew the lifestyle and the pressure it left on everyone. The possibility of a new friendship was much welcomed.

“Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Shurui asked.

"I don't mind at all,"

"I have heard rumors saying that you and Lord Sesshomaru are planning to be mated, is it true?" She asked.

"Oh no," Kagome laughed. "He's like my big brother," she added with a shake of her head, she could never mate him. “But thank you for asking,” most demoness’ would take a rumor and run with it without bothering to check the facts.

“Of course, most of the Ladies enjoy the drama of gossip but I for one like knowing the truth. Half the time it's far more intriguing,” she said with a wink.

The two laughed over the current rumors and drama. And the conversation grew in length with the two became fast friends. As they continued they spoke lovingly about their children and the antics they pulled, Shippo’s pranks on the guards being one of those instances.

“Do you mind if I ask you one more question?"

"Oh no, not at all,"

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but are you really human? You smell similar to a demon, but not," Shurui asked.

“I'm neither a human nor a demon," Kagome answered with a small smile.

Shurui's eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement causing her eyes to take on a caramel colored hue. He mouth opened as if to talk yet before Shurui could ask the questions she no doubt had, she was interrupted.

"Sister Kagome!" Two voices called in unison. Kagome would know those voices anywhere.

"Ginta! Hakaku!" Kagome beamed jumping to her feet to greet the twins and best friends with a hug. They were taller than her, but then again they had always been taller than her, but Hakaku was taller by at least an inch. Both had gained more muscle since she had last seen them, but Hakaku seemed to be more so with Ginta being the leaner of the two. They weren't dressed in their normal wolf skin as she had known them to wear. Instead, they wore matching uniforms consisting of armor over a cream haori, and blood red hakamas tucked into leather boots. A sword rests on both their hips while still carrying a naginata.

 “It's been a long time," She smiled.

"It sure has, little sister," Hakaku nodded.

“Hello,” Shurui interjected causing the two to take notice of the Northern lady. Their forms visibly stiffened as they realized how rude they'd been in interrupting the conversation of two powerful clan female alphas’.

They quickly bow repeatedly. “Sorry!” The two cry in unison much to Shurui’s amusement.

“Our apologies mi’ lady, we didn't mean to interrupt,” Ginta leads nervously from his bowing position.

“It's alright, we were just finishing up,” turning eyes to Kagome she continues. “We should meet for lunch tomorrow,”

“I'd like that,” Kagome smiled.

“See you tonight,” with that the bear demoness walked a little ways away allowing the three friends time to catch up.

Turning back to the twins Kagome grinned. “What are you two doing here?”

“We're part of the Eastern Royal Army,” Hakaku grinned.

“Oh wow! If you two are here Kouga mustn't be too far,” Kagome figured seeing as wherever Kouga was the two were never far behind, okay maybe way behind, but they were always following Kouga's lead.

"Oh he's around," Ginta said with a gleam in his eyes, and he nudged Hakaku who also had that same gleam in his eyes.

Kagome's eyebrows knotted together, something was up, and they weren't telling her everything. But before she could ask Sesshomaru spoke behind her. She was really getting sick of people interrupting her conversations.

"Miko," his voice hard, seemed he was irritated.

She turned and indeed he was irritated with something, although it didn't show in his expression, he seemed wholly indifferent, but she had been around him long enough to see the signs. His pupils were almost slits, and the color was a shade darker than usual, and his very straight posture with his hand resting on his sword told her that he was being bothered once more by young demonesses. Had they been within the Western Lands he would have merely threatened them with death, but as this was a gathering of the clans such behavior would be distastful.

"Yes mi' lord," Kagome stated with a sickly sweet tone and a slight smirk.

"You are to remain at my side for the remainder of the evening," He ordered her his eyes narrowing slightly. He did this whenever they bothered him, with her around him only the bravest of females would dare to approach him with many assuming they were mates-to-be. Plus she was a miko, and not many could stand to be around her with her aura; it seemed to give them an unpleasant tingling sensation: like their skin was burning.

"Get the children; we need to get ready,"

Kagome nodded turning to look at the twins. "I'll see you guys later,"

“Bye Sister we'll see you later,” Ginta smiled.

“I hope so, tell Kouga to find me, I'd like to see him,” she then walked away calling forth two children.

They nodded while waving keeping their tone low so she wouldn't hear. “That won't be hard,” Hakaku snickered with Ginta laughed in return.

“I'm surprised he's not out here already,”

“How jealous do you think he'll be?” There was a deviousness to his eyes that matched the look in his twin's eyes.

“Very!”

"Shippo, Rin come on it's time to go inside," Kagome called to them before going to follow Sesshomaru inside knowing the kids would come running after them.

And of course, she was right. Shippo was first coming up alongside her left, and then Rin came up alongside her right. They looked at each other with a glare.

"What's going on between you two?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Nothing," They growled in unison.

Kagome could tell there was something more between them, but she was sure the two of them would work it out. It was her own ' _mother's intuition'_ that lead her to believe that, she had seen it so many times, maybe not between Rin and Shippo but her classmates growing up. Shippo was usually mature, only acting out when looking to get a rise out of someone, and Rin was laid back going with whatever the other was doing or what she felt was right. So whatever transpired between the two children while she wasn't looking seemed to be dealing with jealousy; she could see it in their eyes. They were hurt and confused as to why, but it would all work out. They weren't really children anymore, after all, they were becoming young adults before her very eyes.

"Alright, but you two better make up by the time we head home," Kagome warned them, causing them to look up at her before looking at each other and glaring at one another once more.

* * *

 

_**~o.O~O.o~** _

Knocking on a large door, the twins were quickly greeted by their longtime packmate and alpha. He stood tall with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at the two.

“What's up?”

“Hey Kouga,” Ginta grinned mischievously.

It took him only a second before her scent came wafting up his nostrils. Unable to control it his eyes fluttered and he inhaled deeply keeping her faint scent in his lungs for as long as possible. The smell of rain and raspberries with the added touch of sweetness could only be Kagome. His suddenly red rimmed eyes narrowed at the two, they were covered in her scent.

“She said to find her,” Hakaku teased.

And before he could grab them, they raced away with matching laughter.

Not bothering to stare after the two he turned back to his room to get ready for tonight’s dinner. He was confident in his abilities and knowledge, but there was still a nervousness he couldn't shake, and  to top that off he would be seeing Kagome for the first time in years. Naerly a decade had passed since he'd seen the human woman and that scared him.

Humans by nature change with time and can fade so quickly that they disappear within a blink of an eye. His father had told him of her youthfulness, but he worried that he'd waited too long to approach Kagome. The rumors that surrounded the west pulled painfully at his heart; Kagome and Sesshomaru were betrothed or at least had mated secretly. He hoped that they were nothing more than rumors.

Running fingers through his bangs, he looked mindlessly at the clothes on the futon unable to escape the nagging fear at the back of his mind.


End file.
